Playing Videos
Web Panel Basics In many rooms you will find screens that function as both a web site and video viewer that can be seen by all players.You may change what this screen displays by changing the URL for it to load.The following command should be entered into the console or chat window which you can find by pressing escape. /web www.google.com This will load the Google homepage. You can load videos from sites like Youtubein a similar manner. /web https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpDT6t-rDXY Note that you may want to force Youtube videos into full screen mode using the embed and autoplay tags. Here is an example: /web https://www.youtube.com/embed/7xIuqDH20rw?autoplay=1 At the moment you can not interact with web pages, you can only change what page is currently loaded. Using InstaSync Playing Youtube videos will often play different ads for different users with various timings which leads to each player seeing the actual video content at different times. In addition, if someone leaves and rejoins half way through a video playing, they will load the video from the beginning instead of where everyone else is at. To fix this, you can use InstaSync, which will force everyone to play from the same position in the video no matter what. Here is how to do it: * goto http://instasync.com and create an account. * goto Youtube and find a video. * add it to your instasync playlist. * learn how to switch to next tracks. there are qwirks. * if breaks, reload page in browser. and take control as leader again. * open up blackboxone (I think that is the one with the screen set for instasync dimensions, maybe blackboxone-s) * send your instasync url to the web panel with /web Streaming movies/shows If you have a Premiumize.me account and the proper Google Chrome extensions, you can stream content directly from a torrent magnet link for everyone to enjoy. (This section will be expanded pending more research.) Playing 360 videos You can play 360 videos in the rooms with the 'Trippin' designations in front. You will start in a cube room, however if you continue walking (usually on your right side when you spawn) you will walk through the wall and end up in a sphere. This is where you want to be. Now you need to play a 360 video using the embed and autoplay feature of youtube to make sure the video is full screen. You'll need to use the 360 videos that have not been tagged as 360 capable on YouTube. You may use (insert website address here) developed by CubedParadox to capture 360 tagged YouTube videos and play them back as non-tagged 360 videos as a work around. Web Panel Dimensions Different video content and web sites will have different dimensions for full screen. In the future this will have a list of those dimensions for different sites for VRChat world creators to use when designing a web panel for their world. Typically you want to maintain a 16:9 aspect ratio for HD content.